


Inuyasha Shorts

by BessieBlackbird



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Favorite, Feudal Era, Gen, Higurashi - Freeform, I will never not be obsessed with this story, Inutachii, Inuvember, Jewel of Four Souls, Kaede - Freeform, Kagome - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sengoku-Jidai, Shikon no Tama, Shippo - Freeform, inuyasha - Freeform, miroku - Freeform, sango - Freeform, shikon jewel - Freeform, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BessieBlackbird/pseuds/BessieBlackbird
Summary: Following the prompts from the prompt calendar, I will be posting one short story a day. (In December and January because I suck). Inuyasha lives in my heart, my soul, and a little bit of my knee. Characters, content and story lengths will vary. Updates will be sporadic because my muse is a big 'ol bitch.





	1. Inuyasha- A Study in Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inuvember challenge:  
> Week 1- Characters  
> Day 1- Inuyasha
> 
> November 1st, 2017

How did he get so stubborn? 

Would he ever change? Probably not. Surliness was his trademark (a favorite pastime, even) and no one would take that away from him, especially not the idiots he was surrounded with.

“Keh.” 

Arms behind his head and knees bent, he adjusted himself to that favorite, perfect ‘I don’t give a shit’ stance. 

Why did he always sit here, anyway? Was a 50 year death sentence not enough for him?

It was probably because, in a way, he thought the big tree understood him. The Goshinboku had held him up for all that time and never complained once when Inuyasha would leap back onto it’s best branches, away from the people who liked to play jumprope with his last nerves. 

Those idiots… 

How did he get saddled with so many of them? 

One, even two, was slightly understandable. Three was enough to make him a laughingstock- but four? Four earned him a permanent spot in the retarded babysitters club. Really, what would they do without his protection? 

Die, that’s what. Those ungrateful, troublesome…

“Hey, Inuyasha!” 

He looked down his nose accusingly at the biggest bonehead of the bunch. 

“What do you want?” he groused, pointedly closing his eyes to her. 

“Kaede says dinner is ready. Get down here!” 

“Hmph. Why should I bother? The old bat can’t even cook.”

“Inuyasha!” 

He rolled his eyes, knowing that tone very well. His least favorite favorite word was just a few seconds away from being thrown at his head. 

Deciding to begin the descent on his own terms, (that is, feet first instead of face first) he sighed dramatically the whole way down. It was very much on purpose that he nearly landed right on top of her but, instead of jumping away, she instantly brightened and turned on her heel with a spring in her step. What a bitch. 

Later that night, after three bowls of Kaede’s bullshit stew, he sat on the roof of the hut to listen to the evening settle. His ears twitched in every direction, keeping track of the familiar sounds of the night. 

Soft, feminine whispers and a giggle.

A rustle, a sigh and a resounding slap. 

Shallow puffs of breath that grew deep and even as everyone finally fell asleep . 

The God tree was only a couple of jumps away but he figured he’d stay put. No matter what godforsaken path had led him here, it was now on him to protect them- his own, personal pack of morons. 

He let a secret, rueful smile grace replace the usual scowl. 

How did he get so lucky?


	2. Brave Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuvember
> 
> Week 1- Characters
> 
> Day 2- Kagome

Nowhere in the past couple years of monster fights, demon battles and villainous miasma clouds had Kagome ever once felt brave, even though everyone often told her that she was. She did, however, experience a healthy rainbow of other emotions on a semi-regular basis. It was definitely a varied list.

Guilty for shattering the jewel? Big yes. 

Happy to see her friends every time she popped in? Sure. 

Angry at the demons trying to kill them every day? Oh yeah. 

But brave?

If she was so brave, then why were her hands shaking as they stuffed that stupid, bright red package into her pack- a lot rougher than she meant to. The gold treasure inside of it jingled in protest. 

Yeah, she knew she wasn't brave. There is definitely a difference between bravery and having a short temper. It was always there, fizzing right below the surface, harmonizing with the purity in her soul. It usually didn't take much to ignite that fizzing spark into the explosion of the century, especially in the feudal era and _especially_ when a certain group member opened his big, fat mouth. 

Her heart was fizzing now and she put a hand over its spastic thumping, swinging her legs over the edge of the well. The waiting portal felt her presence and it's magic reached for her. But she continued to sit. Stalling. 

Brave people didn't stall. 

She sighed. It was now or never. The present was already burning a hole in her trusty, yellow pack. 

Kagome finally pushed herself over the lip and the magic bloomed, opening up to catch her. She mentally added anxiety to her daily emotion list- the transition was always painfully new and frayed her nerves. She weathered a low grade panic attack every time, until her knees were gently placed on the dry, packed earth of the past. She climbed out with relative ease and fished out the brightly colored box. Excitement and anticipation sparked from her fingertips purifying the edges of the red wrapping paper. 

She took a step towards the village and stopped again.

No... he wouldn't be there, would he? Kagome turned on her heel and marched a little deeper into his namesake forest with a skip in her step, headed straight for the Goshinboku. 

Sure enough, those adorably fuzzy ears twitched in her direction as soon as she was within sniffing distance. There's no way he couldn't hear the pounding of her heart as she held the gift out in front of her with both hands like it was a ticking bomb. 

Gift giving had always been a strong suit for her but there was a lot more emotion than usual stuffed into this one. She wasn't even sure if he'd like it but doggone it, she was so excited to see if he did. 

No thrilling moment of her entire tour of the Sengoku-Jidai compared with this one. Nowhere in the past couple years of monster fights, demon battles and villainous miasma clouds had Kagome ever once felt brave.

She felt brave today.


	3. Yes, All Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuvember
> 
> Week 1- Characters
> 
> Day 3 - Miroku

"She's too young." 

"She's sixteen years old!"

"And I'm saying sixteen is too young." 

Sango raised an eyebrow at him, clearly confounded by his protests. And why shouldn't she be? His own track record was just as incriminating as that accusatory eyebrow implied. Sixteen should have been nothing to him. After all, most of them had been much younger than that.

All the more reason for her to stay home and away from this casanova waiting outside their door for the verdict. There was only one thing on his mind and Miroku could see it, as plain as a neon sign bolted to his forehead. 

"But dad...!" 

His tone was firm. "I'm sorry. The answer is no." 

He made himself a stone. Immovable. Those big, brown eyes now welling up with tears wouldn't budge him an inch. No, sir. 

"You're the worst." She grumbled, her low voice laced with her mothers temper. 

He could live with that. It's not the nicest thing he'd ever been called by a young lady but it certainly wasn't the worst. He shooed her away to finish the job but as she stormed off to send the suitor packing, the slightest twinges of guilt began to poke at the margins of his resolve. Was he being to harsh? 

Sango had already shrugged and removed herself from the altercation, washing her hands of the whole thing. He knew she didn't get it, but that's because she had always been able to take care of herself. She had also never been a guy. 

Not only had he been a guy, he'd been _that_ guy- the kind that women were fond of calling 'the worst thing to ever happen to them'. (Or something like that, his memories were getting fuzzy with age.) 

Those past exploits, the ones he remembered and the ones he didn't, had earned him quite a bit of special attention over the years from karma, the cruelest mistress he never meant to seduce. It wasn't enough to give him twin girls. No, karma had made sure they both grew into beauties with fiery tempers and a mischievous glint in their eyes. Karma offered no early parole for good behavior and so their teenage years had come next, more harrowing than the worst of their demon-filled battles with the inutachi. 

So later that night, when he heard the blanket rustling and watched her silhouette crouch low and slip away, he could only sigh. 

_It's only fair..._ Karma whispered. 

He followed her anyway, silent as a shadow, to the edge of Inuyasha's forest. Romeo was there waiting for her, of course. He held out his hand and she took it, disappearing together into the dark of the woods. 

His brow furrowed. _Not on my watch._

On their heels all the way to the Goshinboku, he held his breath as the shameless rake took both of her hands in his own and declared his love and intent. He had some charm but surely not enough to make her look that starry-eyed. Especially after going against the wishes of her father. Said father was currently rehearsing the lines he would use to effectively break them up and drag her back home by her ears but noticed (too late) that they had stopped talking. 

His blood boiled as he watched those bold hands wander farther down than they should ever be going, but just as he opened his mouth to bring his unholy wrath down upon the boy's head, a resounding slap rang through trees. 

Now he was biting back mirthful snickering while lover-boy held his reddening cheek and stared in horrified bewilderment at the shrew he'd unwittingly awakened. 

_That's my girl._


	4. Doting Mother

“Call me when you’re ready, Sweety.”

“Thanks, Mom. See you later..” Kagome put a little more emphasis on the word ‘later’ than was probably necessary but that was only because, in spite of that farewell, her mother couldn't seem to leave. C'mon, Mom. This wasn’t summer camp, this was WacDonalds. 

Being dropped off at a fast food restaurant like a highschooler was embarrassing enough, but her mother always managed to treat her in such a way that made her feel even younger. Sango, her best friend since the 5th grade, never failed to exacerbate the problem. 

Mrs. Higurashi was rummaging through her purse, chattering away before finally fishing out an elastic hairband and waving it in Kagome's face. 

"You should put your hair up, dear. It always looks so nice that way." 

"You're absolutely right, Mrs. Higurashi. It really frames her face." 

"You see, even Sango agrees!" 

Hoping her baleful glare hit Sango and her shit-eating grin right between the eyes, Kagome took the tiny hair accessory and put it on her wrist, mumbling a nakedly insincere thank you. 

"You should always look your best, especially out and about in town." her mother trotted along, "And you have the nicest features, it would be such a shame not to show them off!" 

Sango grinned, unimpeded, "Doesn't she though? That jawline could cut glass!" 

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "And those eyes. What I wouldn't give for those eyes!" 

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mom, please." 

The merriment went on unchecked and not one of them noticed the pair of eyes now slanting in their direction from across the restaurant. The man whose gaze had been locked onto his daughter and her weekly treat had been properly distracted. At the ladies insistence, that gaze had gone from sharp, calculating to... something different. Warm. 

Appreciative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this isn't exactly part of the Inuvember challenge and if it is.. it is woefully out of order. But I couldn't resist posting this delicious snippet of fluff inspired by a chat between me and Sesskag revival "daughter", Ave Maria of Memes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and as always, thanks for reading!


	5. Book, Fang, Emotion

Her crazed heart was pounding it’s way out of her ribcage. She might never catch her breath. 

Once again, the fiery encounter was trying her limits and her patience. She certainly had no shortage of fire but he was always the one with patience to spare. 

It was the same every time.

A frustrating absence. A growing need. 

Less than masterful stealth. 

It all ended in a flash when one clawed hand reached out faster than she could see, the other still grasping the book he’d been so focused on. She was reduced to nothing more than a pile of elbows and breathlessness sprawled across his lap. 

Exactly as she had planned from the start. 

His hands had nowhere to go but… her. And she was doing everything she could to keep them there or maybe guide them to the choicest of places. 

“Miko…” he purred, his fangs inches from her trembling neck and its delicious warmth.

She whimpered, choked with emotion. “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some of this wording looks familiar, that's because it is. I reworked some of my Double Entendre drabble for this Sesskag prompt. 
> 
> The prompt was 3 nouns: Book, Fang and Emotion
> 
> Y'all this Sesskag Revival chatroom is heaven. HEAVEN, I TELL YA. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
